Hunted (Daniel 10)
This is the third episode of Daniel 10 Alien Army. Summary A crazy huntsman is hunting Daniel and wants his head! Plot We start off in space with nothing but stars and space rocks flying by. Until a boom occurs and a starship races through the cosmos. Droid: Hunter Rai! Voice: What is it!? Droid: We have be ambushed! The figure walks out of the shadows revealing a samurai like alien. With a face covered by a black mask with a black samurai helmet. He has red fiery spiky hair with red piercing eyes. Hunter Rai has blades for hands and a sharp blade on each elbow with a black jumpsuit with blades emerging from his body he also has a sash with a sharp sword. Finally he has a red bandana and machete like shoulder blades and orange boots. Hunter Rai: Where are we landing? Droid: Earth, sir. Hunter Rai: Perfect! Theme Song In Woodfield Tech High School at lunch Daniel is talking to his friend at a table. The boy is the same height as Daniel with fiery red hair with a blue vest with white sleeves and cargo pants. His shoes are grey and his skin is peach. Daniel: So Wally did you see what Hot Dog did to that robot yesterday? Wally: Yeah he'' burned ''him! Both boys laugh hysterically. A bully comes by. Bully: Hey nerds! (He flips the tray into Daniel's face.) Daniel, muttering: Jerks. Wally: You okay? Daniel: Yeah I dealt with them for years now! How did those idiots get into this school? Wally: Same way I got into this school got a scholarship in sports. Hunter Rai is standing on the roof with a tiny parrot on his shoulder. He pulls out a ray mutating the parrot into a giant ravenous bird. It flies down through the roof screeching scaring everyone in the cafeteria. Students: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daniel: Whoa! (Daniel runs into the boy's bathroom into a stall and activates the watch. We see the Magnetricity hologram.) Magnetricity. No, his electric attacks can hit other students and teachers. Hot Dog. No, can burn the entire cafeteria to a crisp. Whirlwing. Not strong enough. Hydrobster. No. Shape-Snaker. No can be easily eaten. (He stops at a new alien.) Okay I'll give this one a try! (He slaps down the watch and increases in size growing feelers and a longer neck. He also gains two giant flowing frills and a prehensile tail. When the transformation is complete Daniel becomes a giant green dinosaur with two flowing yellow feelers along with two flowing frills that are multi-colored. He also has gems in different colors all over his body and one horn on his forehead like a unicorn. He has bulky legs with black nails. His tail is long and whipping with a colorful orb on it. His underbelly is lightgreen with plates on his shoulders. He also has spikes running down his neck..) Okay let's get ready to rumble! (He charges out the stall breaking it.) Oops got to remember to fix that! (His whipping tail breaks the toilet.) And that! (He rams through the door. And when he's gone the bathroom's roof breaks.) The parrot flies in front of a freshman girl and grabs her with its talons. The girl has blonde hair in a ponytail with a pink shirt with a black cat on it. Blue stockens and blackshoes with a black skirt. Black gloves and blue eyes as well. Girl: Let me go!!!!! Daniel, offscreen: You heard the lady! (He then appears charing at the parrot.) Let her go! (He whips his tail knocking the parrot back and he catches her in his mouth and puts her down.) Girl: Thank you! (She pets his leg.) Daniel's frills glow when he sees the parrot diving down at him. Then a beam charges in his mouth and he fires it revealing an colorful beam blasting it causing it to fall to the ground like a dead duck. Daniel: Was that an aurora? I think I have a name for this form how about......Brontororus!!! (His frills glow and he fires a giant aurora beam from his mouth frying the parrot. Then it strikes him in the neck.) Ouch! (He falls to the ground unconcious.) The parrot then charges at Brontororus. Girl: Behind you! Brontororus stirs and the parrot grabs him with its talons shaking him vigourously. Brontororus then fires an aurora light blinding the bird causing it to let go of him and fall to the ground. Brontororus: Now time for the finishing blow! (He jumps in the air and fires a powerful aurora ray converting the bird to anti-matter.) I hate to be animal abuse but this was serious! (He then charges into the boy's bathroom again and reverts. Then sneaks away.) The crazy custodian comes into the bathroom but after realizing the damage he screams in agony and kicks the wall in anger causing it to fall apart. He then screams again and falls to the ground head in hands crying. Daniel runs towards Wally. Daniel: What happened? Wally: You didn't see that!? A giant aurora dino fried the parrot! (Wally points to the anti-matter but then the parrot that has reverted emerges and flies off.) Daniel: Phew good thing that bird wasn't killed! The parrot uses Hunter Rai's shoulder as a perch. Hunter Rai: It seems like this child is very skilled with the DNATRIX! End Scene Daniel is using his computer in his basement to scan for the parrot by putting one of its feathers into a scanner. Daniel: Nothing. The T.V. is on to the news. Reporter: There have been reports of a giant armadillo wrecking the city! Daniel: Oh craig! (He slaps down the "DNAtrix" transforming into Shape Snaker.) Let'ssssssssssss get thissss party sstarted! Shape-Snaker eventually slithers to the crime scene and sees the armadillo rolling around. Shape-Snaker forms a pot hole knocking the armadillo off balances hitting a car. Shape-Snaker slinks towards the armadillo rolling into a ball flying off the armadillo. Shape-Snaker: Perfect! (He spits out acid melting the road causing the armadillo to be trapped into the road. Then he spins in a circle slamming into the armadillo causing the armadiillo to fall to its side. Shape-Snaker becomes unconcious from the recoil damage.) Sssshould've known that the sssshell would causssse me to ssssssuffer recoil damage. Is that it? (He then falls through a hole.) I knew it! (He stretches his body grabbing the ridge and lowers his body down slowly to the ground.) Okey-dokey! Shape-Snaker travels through the underground until he reaches a giant crocodile in a sand pit. Shape-Snaker: Just have to avoid that crocodile! (He bounces over the hole but before he can reach the other side he gets eating by the crocodile. Then suddenly the crocodile spits out a wrecking ball with spikes on it. After it uncurls it is a hedgehog/echidna like alien. With black spikes covering the back of its body. His main color is brown with green eyes and a snout. He also has two spikes in his hand the DNAtrix symbol is on his stomach.) Echidart let's go! He rolls until he sees a door he rams into it with incredible speed. Then Hunter Rai opens the door seeing Echidart stuck into the door. Echidart: Oh come on! Quills! (He reverts and falls to the ground.) Wait who are you!? Hunter Rai: You're predator! (He whistles summoning three animals a giant snake, a dragon and a rat.) Daniel slams down the watch transforming into Magnetricity. Magnetricity: Magnetricity, ready for a shock to you're system!? (He fires an electric blast at the rat burning it then he turns back into a normal rat.) Easy! The snake slinks foward and eats Magnetricity. Magnetricity fires an electric pulse wave causing the snake to spit it out. Magnetricity then fires a magnet bomb hitting the dragon then he flips into the air and fires a shockwave if electricity defeating the dragon and snake. Causing them to both revert the dragon defusing into a lizard and bird. Magnetricity rushes foward towards Hunter Rai. Magnetricity is about to strike his magnet at Rai but he counters with his sword. Magnetricity then transfers electricity shocking him but he throws the sword before it strikes him. Magnetricity then fires a lightning blast after shapeshifting his magnet into a cannon striking the machine next to Rai it shortcircuits and electrocutes Rai causing him to faint and the machine fires a wave reverting all of his mutated animals to normal. Magnetricity reverts. Daniel: Get out of here! Rai runs off. Daniel smiles into the air. End Scene Yobite is looking at Daniel's victory. And slams his fist. Yobite: Hunter Rai failed me! This time I shall deal with him! Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Wally Dokio (First Appearance) Girl (First Appearance as a non-cameo) Students Teachers Bullies Aliens Brontororus (First Appearance) Shape-Snaker Echidart (First Appearance) Magnetricity Villains Hunter Rai (First Appearance) Mutated Animals *Snake *Dragon *Parrot *Crocodile *Rat *Armadillo Yobite (Cameo) Trivia *Daniel's school is revealed and shown *Daniel's best friend is revealed *The girl saved by Daniel made an appearance as a cameo in the crowd at the science fair in the first episode *Yobite is going to fight Daniel for the first time